Roadway delineators and markers are commonly used to separate and delineate adjacent traffic lanes. A standard lane marker may comprise a plurality of longitudinally spaced reflector elements secured on a roadway to visually display the lane marker to a driver. The reflector elements are usually formed from standard laminated plastic and ceramic materials and include a suitably colored conventional glass bead or cube-corner retro-reflective material for light reflecting purposes.
In certain lane marker applications, it has proven desirable to visually display the lane marker when traffic moves in one direction and to render the lane marker at least substantially invisible when traffic moves in the opposite direction. For example, when moveable lane barrier systems of the type described in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,044; 4,815,889 and 4,828,425 are mounded on a roadway to separate oppositely directed lanes of traffic, the lane barrier system is moved laterally to increase the number of traffic lanes in one direction to accommodate rush-hour traffic or the like.
In a typical application of this type, a pair of parallel lane markers are formed in the middle of a roadway and separated from each other by approximately two feet to accommodate the width of the lane barrier system. The lane barrier system can thus separate the roadway for normal traffic flow to provide three lanes on each side thereof. When it is desired to move the lane barrier laterally to provide two lanes of traffic in one direction and four lanes of traffic in the opposite direction, each of the parallel pair of intermediate lane markers would be exposed to give rise to driver confusion in respect to delineation of the middle lanes since the pair of lane markers would be visible in both directions of traffic movement.
Further, conventional reflector elements normally project above the roadway to expose them to engagement with the tires of the vehicles. Thus, the drivers are subjected to a "rough ride" when they run over a series of the reflector elements. Furthermore, the reflector elements are subjected to wear and possible damage.